Mischief Unmanageable
by Elizanut
Summary: The Marauder's are back at Hogwarts to attend their 6th year. Between classes, girlfriends, and pranks, the boys will never have time to rest. Marauders x OC's
1. Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

_[Warning: I would like to make it clear that this is FAN FICTION; Peter is OOC, all Marauder's are with OC's. If you don't like that, then leave. I know who belongs together in the actual Harry Potter series, so I don't need you reminding me. If you spot any typo's or improper grammar, please let me know so I can correct it. (Copyrights/Disclaimer is located at the bottom.) __Note: The OC's Kat, Gabby, Liz, and Alex are all based off of real people. Don't insult them, or we'll have issues.__]_

* * *

There was a loud thud as a girl with dark brown hair came crashing into the compartment where James Potter, Sirius Black, and a cute girl with dirty blonde hair were all sitting. The girl that had been sitting in the compartment, across from James, stood up suddenly when seeing the other girl fall as she entered the compartment. "Liz, are you okay?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Bloody hell," James said with a frown. "That was just charming of you," he was looking at the girl who had landed in his lap. "If you don't mind, my lap is reserved for Gabby," he pointed to the giggling girl. "Only if she wants it!" he exclaimed quickly when seeing the look on his girlfriend's face. Unfortunately his words had come out a mere second too late. Gabby had lightly thumped him on the head with her fist, causing him to reach up and rub his head. "Ow! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he mumbled as he shoved Liz off of his lap, sending her to the floor. Sirius was snickering quietly to himself as he watched the events unfold before him.

"You can fall in my lap any time you want, love," Sirius remarked, offering his hand to Liz. "In fact, you're open to fall on any part of me, since you've already fallen _for_ me." His obnoxious snickering was halted as Gabby went ahead and thumped him on the head before Liz had the chance to get up and do it herself. "Well, I'm not going to apologize like Prongs, because then I'd be lying about being sorry." He quickly dodged Gabby's attempt at a second blow, and narrowly missed her third, only to get hit by Liz instead. "What was that for?" he questioned with a frown, looking at Liz, who had finally pushed herself up off of the floor. "It's true, isn't it?" he asked her, replacing his frown with a smirk as he winked at her and leaned forward to grab her around the waist so he could pull her onto his lap. As soon as he had, he leaned forward to peck her on the lips, only to be stopped by her hand covering his mouth.

"Who's the last person you kissed?" Liz asked sharply, not explaining why she was asking her own boyfriend such a strange question.

"You of course, why?" he stared at her, slightly dumbfounded by the question.

"Not according to Jessica Sanders," said a female voice from outside of the compartment. The door slid open to reveal four people. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and two girls. The girl that spoke came in and sat down across from Liz and Sirius. The girl had medium brown hair with hints of red in it. "When I was waiting for the train to arrive, I overheard Jessica running around claiming that she'd been snogging you over the summer. With your record and the fact that you two live a block away from each other, it's not hard for her to convince people that she's telling the truth. Apparently Liz heard her too, or I don't think she would be glaring at you right now."

"That's nonsense. She looks like a pig, why would I go anywhere near her?" Sirius remarked, elbowing his best friend in the ribs to stop him from laughing. James wasn't the only person amused by Sirius' statement though. Remus, Peter, and Kat, the girl who had informed them of Jessica's tall tales, were all smirking, and Gabby and Alex, the other girl that had arrived, were giggling. Liz appeared to be the only unhappy person at the moment, besides Sirius of course.

"Well if Miss Piggy is going to be tell people such nonsense, then someone had better go shove a foot up her-" Liz was cut off by the compartment door flying open again. "This compartment is full, go away," she snapped at a couple of younger students.

"Liz, you don't have to be so mean," Alex and Kat said in unison. Alex went on, "You know, Jessica is only a few compartments down, we could hear her boasting about her summer while we were searching for you guys." It was almost as if she was trying to insinuate something, but no one seemed to pick up on it. "Are you two listening?" she asked, raising her voice slightly to try and get Liz's and Sirius' attention. The two of them had been quietly arguing with each other for a few seconds now and didn't even look up when Alex spoke.

"Liz! Sirius!" Gabby snapped loudly. "Stop bickering like a married couple." Her statement sent everyone but the two she had snapped at, into an uproar of laughter.

"She won't stop accusing me of snogging Jessica!" Sirius whined, unconsciously putting on a bit of a puppy dog look.

"Well you really did bring that upon yourself. You know what they say; old habits die hard. So maybe you were snogging her." James spoke in a know-it-all tone with an extremely cocky look on his face. His expression faded into a scared one when Gabby looked at him and stared. "Well, I mean, just because old habits die hard, doesn't mean they don't die. It's not like I've been out and about snogging anyone besides Gabby." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "See? I know how to behave, unlike Padfoot."

"Hey, it's not every day I deny something like this, but I really didn't do it!" Sirius was practically pleading for Liz to believe him. "You have to believe me, Liz! I swear, I'm not lying. You know, I don't go around snogging every girl I come across, and I never have… just some of them." He failed to realize that he should've stopped after claiming that he wasn't lying. That last sentence just seemed to infuriate Liz even more than she already was.

"You moron," Remus muttered, heaving a sigh as everyone watched Liz hop up and shuffle towards the door, tripping over Alex's foot as she went. After recomposing herself, and brushing off her clothes, she slid the compartment door open.

"I have something Sirius to take care of," she said with a bright smile and an evil glint in her eye. Sirius tried not to chuckle at the 'Sirius' remark, but couldn't help himself as a few chuckled escaped while Liz was stepping out of the compartment and into the corridor. She raised an eyebrow at him before closing the compartment door and walking off, never once stating where exactly she was going.

"That can't possibly be good," Gabby stated as soon as Liz had closed the door. "If we hear crashing and screaming, for once, Liz is the last person I'll be worried about. Jessica's in for it now. You swear you haven't been snogging her?" She gave Sirius the look that said, 'Lie to me and I'll kick your sorry arse the rest of the way to Hogwarts.'

"Like I already said; snogging isn't something I generally deny, but for once in my life, I will fully deny the torture of having snogged Jessica Sanders. I've hardly ever even looked at her before. I don't spend much time checking out girls like her."

"Padfot, you should treat women better than that," Peter piped up for the first time since entering the compartment. "You shouldn't be looking at other girls while you're dating Liz. You do realize that she isn't going to keep putting up with your antics much longer, right? Everyone knows she gives you a lot of privacy and doesn't ask very many questions when she doesn't know where you've been or what you've been doing. If you aren't careful, you're going to end up seriously hurting her, and if that happens, you know these girls will hex you 'til you drop." Peter stopped and looked around to find everyone staring at him in shock. It wasn't every day that Peter of all people, said something meaningful. None the less, Remus started nodding in agreement while a smirk suddenly appeared on James' face.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, staring at his friend.

"I won't lie, I'd love to see them hex you 'til you drop!" James chuckled and looked at Gabby who rolled her eyes. He went on to add more but was stopped by a loud scream a few compartments down. "Well, I'm assuming that was Jessica. Raise your hand if you think we should go make sure she doesn't die?" It took a few seconds for anyone to move. They obviously didn't care what happened to her. "If she dies, Liz will get expelled," he finally said. Immediately everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the compartment towards the sound of screaming and laughter.

"Why don't you say that again, you bitch!" Liz's voice came from within the compartment that was surrounded by students cheering and laughing. Two girls came shoving through the crowd and grabbed Sirius' robes.

"Stop her! She's gone mad! She's going to kill us!" The girls were apparently more worried about their own lives, rather than their friends, because they failed to mention the fact that Jessica's life was also in danger until a few seconds after they finished speaking the first time. "She'll probably kill Jessica and then come for us, she knows we were all spreading the rumors. Tell her they aren't true!" One of the girls shoved the other one away.

"She obviously knows they aren't true! She said she didn't appreciate Jessica making things up for her own satisfaction. Sirius Black, get your ass in there and stop her now!" The girl was pushing him towards the compartment door, through the crowd. Kat and Remus shooed away some of the students as the rest of the group went over to the compartment.

"And that's what she did," Alex said, as they stared at the sight before their eyes. Peter and Alex were grinning ear to ear as Kat and Remus' jaws dropped in shock. James had doubled over and was laughing hysterically while Gabby and Sirius stood still, staring. They both seemed to be in the middle of a mental debate on whether or not they should intervene with the show they were getting. Liz had a hold of Jessica's hair, and had shoved her against the window, pinning her there as she fiercely whispered incoherent things into her ear.

"I said, maybe if you weren't such a terrible girlfriend, you wouldn't be so insecure," Jessica said, daring to do as Liz had said when her friends had first arrived outside of the compartment. Everyone close enough to hear what she said let out a loud gasp, except for Liz, who threw Jessica to the floor and pointed her wand at the girl.

"How dare you accuse me of being a terrible girlfriend! At least I don't have to make up rumors about snogging someone, just because I can't actually get a boyfriend. Look at you, Sirius wouldn't give you the time of day!" Liz exclaimed, waving her arms and wand around in an exasperated manner. "I can't believe I'm wasting my time on someone so pathetic," she said with a sigh. "You should really consider finding someone to give you a nice shag. Maybe then, you won't be such a-" she was cut off as Jessica pointed her wand at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Jessica screamed, sending Liz's wand flying towards Sirius and Gabby. Remus repeated the spell and disarmed Jessica so that Liz wouldn't get attacked now that she was defenseless. As soon as her wand was gone, she scurried to get up, but failed as Liz tackled her.

"You!" Liz didn't even bother calling her a name as she went to punch her. Before her fist made contact, Sirius had come over and grabbed her arm. With Gabby's help, the two of them pulled her off and began to drag her back to their own compartment as she snapped at them, telling them to let her go so she could 'teach Jessica a lesson.'

"That ended too quickly," Alex sighed, looking at Peter, who nodded in agreement. The two of them left the compartment and wandered off, their discussion having changed to far more interesting things, such as Thestrals and House-Elf rights. Meanwhile Remus and Kat were helping Jessica up off of the floor, lecturing her about having picked the wrong person to mess with. After they were done and Jessica was pissed off at them as well, they left to head back to the compartment.

"Really, even Jessica should know not to cross Liz. She turns into a beast when she's angry," Kat said as she stopped outside the compartment doors. Kat looked at Remus suddenly, having just realized what she had said. "Sorry, that's not quite what I meant… I didn't mean to… Well…" She stuttered slightly, realizing that she could've hurt Remus' feelings over the beast comment.

"Ah, it's fine." Remus said smiling gently. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. Anyway though, you have to admit, that was certainly quite a show. I really do think she would've killed those girls, had Padfoot and Gabby not stopped her. We all know Liz let's Padfoot do whatever he pleases, so long as it isn't too serious and that gives people like Jessica the perfect opportunity to pull stunts like this. I hate to admit it, but this incident is the fault of all three of them." The two of them continued to stand in front of the compartment. It seemed they were giving Sirius and Gabby a few more minutes to calm Liz down.

"Yes, that's true," Kat agreed. "I think though, that maybe next time, we should stop her before she goes and finds the person. We may not be able to stop her the next time she goes in for a kill."

"Well now, that wouldn't be any fun, would it Moony?" James had apparently calmed down and finished his laughing fit, deciding it would be best to go back to the compartment with everyone else. He now stood with his arm draped over his friends shoulder as he spoke. "I think that was all rather brilliant, don't you? Just don't tell Gabby I said that." He smirked as he opened the door and went in, leaving Kat and Remus to stand there, staring into the compartment.

"They're insane really," Remus said, turning to Kat. "We have to go now though, so does Gabby." He steped into the compartment to get Gabby's attention. "It's time for Prefect duty," he said, then backed out, closing the compartment door as he went. "Let's go on ahead, she'll catch up." He slid his arm around Kat's shoulders as the two of them headed off.

"James, Sirius, and you too, Liz, don't try anything funny while we're gone." Gabby left them with that warning as she exited the compartment to catch up with the other two.

"Really, what does she think we're going to do, start an orgy on the train?" Sirius asked James, whose face lit up. Sirius grinned, "Let's do it!" Both of them jumped up and were instantly pulled back down by Liz.

"I think not," she stated firmly. "You're not going to start some sort of shag fest on the Hogwarts Express… Even if your names would go down in history for it…" Her mind seemed to trail off for a moment, possibly considering letting the two boys go ahead with their plans. "No," she finally mumbled, shaking her head.

"You're just saying that because you'd rather start it instead, so that _you_ can be the one to go down in history." Liz's fist came down on top of Sirius' head roughly causing James to laugh and receive the same abuse. When the two of them finished complaining about being thumped on the head, they sat silently, obviously contemplating what they should do.

"Okay, well since we can't start an orgy on the train, can se go find Snivellus and make sure he knows that we're back?" James finally suggested. Sirius and him both looked at Liz with their most adorable puppy dog looks, pleading desperately for her to permit them to go.

"Of course you can! You don't have to beg for something like that, so long as I can come with." She winked and the two boys jumped up. Before she could say anything more, or possibly change her mind, the two of them were gone, dashing down the train to search for their prey. Liz quickly followed after them, careful not to trip or run into anything. By the time she found them, they were already dragging Severus Snape out of a compartment full of Slytherin's. "Well it's a good thing I hurried, or I would've missed something." Liz watched as Sirius and James snickered to themselves while torturing Snape. They instantly had him hanging by his ankle in the air. There wasn't much space for them to do this, but they had sure as hell managed to.

"Cut it out," a voice snapped from behind Liz, causing her to jump slightly. "What part of 'don't try anything funny while we're gone' don't you three understand?" Gabby was standing there, gesturing for James to let Snape down. "If I see this again, you know I'll have to give you three detention. It's my job as a prefect, so I'm begging you not to keep this up. We haven't even reached Hogwarts yet." She sounded relatively exasperated as she spoke. Until Snape was down, Gabby stood there, chastising the three of them. The second she was out of site though, they went back to torturing the boy.

The rest of the train ride was rather peaceful, other than the yelps coming from 'Snivellus' as James continued to hang him by his ankle. Liz, Sirius, and a whole crowd of spectators were laughing as the train rolled on, quickly inching it's way towards Hogwarts. The crowd stuck around until they arrived at the school, when they eagerly dispersed to their compartments to grab their things and scurry off to the carriages. Sirius, James, and Liz wandered around until they found Alex and Peter holding a carriage for everyone. They climbed in and took their seats, telling the two about their adventures with Snape. Before long, they were joined by their prefect friends who climbed into the carriage quickly. The Thestrals pulled the carriage along until they arrived outside of the school where Alex thanked them for the ride as everyone else went inside to take their seats in the Great Hall. The school year hadn't even started yet, but everyone knew that this year would be an interesting one.

* * *

"James Potter, will you get your arse off the table? Showing off in front of the first years is not something you should be doing right now!" Gabby was trying desperately to get her boyfriend to behave. He had kindly climbed up onto the tables and was now dancing around like a fool. "Sirius Black, don't you dare!" She watched as Sirius climbed up beside him and the two of them began to waltz together. "Stop it, both of you! Oh, no. See what you've done? Professor McGonagall is coming over here. She looks positively furious." Gabby continued to lecture the boys as their Head of House made her way over. By the time she had left, each of the boys was sitting in their seats being chastised with Gabby. They had managed to acquire a weeks worth of detentions. Liz had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Kat, watching the boys. There was a huge grin on her face clearly stating that she approved of their behavior. Kat on the other hand was shaking her head in disapproval. Alex was sitting next to Peter at the Gryffindor table, both of them laughing hysterically. If McGonagall hadn't gone over when she did, it was likely that those two would've joined the boys on the table. Poor Remus was shaking his head with his hand shielding his eyes. He had only watched them for a couple of seconds before doing this, almost as if he was attempting to block out their stupidity by not looking at them. It wasn't until the sorting hat began to sing that the school's attention was reverted back to the first years all impatiently waiting to be sorted into their houses. James and Sirius had both started complaining about how 'starving' they were, but the people at their table ignored them.

"Maybe if you two hadn't so unceremoniously started dancing on the tables, the sorting ceremony would be over already!" Kat hissed from her seat at the Ravenclaw table. "I don't think showing off and delaying dinner was worth a week of detention!" Gabby and Remus both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I dunno, it was actually pretty funny," Peter muttered to Alex, causing both of them to smirk. They quickly hid their smirks from the other's so that they wouldn't end up being chastised. "Oh look! It's over. We have nine new Gryffindor's. Five girls and four boys."

"That gives me the urge to stand up and throw confetti in celebration of new Gryffindors, and more importantly, food!" James went to stand up, but before he was even an inch off of his seat, his robes were grabbed by Remus and Gabby.

"I don't think so. If you go and act up now it'll just be longer before we can actually eat. Save the confetti for breakfast tomorrow. Just don't get yourself any more detention, because James Potter, if you keep it up, you won't be able to hold the Quidditch Tryouts. If that happens your Captain's Badge will be handed over to yours truly!" Gabby sat there, smiling triumphantly. She had officially won the battle, because everyone knew that James wouldn't be willing to lose his Captain's Badge over silly pranks.

"Well fine then. Gabby dearest," James began, obviously about to ask her for a favor. "Do you think you could go over and ask Liz how _she_ feels about confetti while Padfoot and I eat our happy hearts out?" His question earned him a few raised eyebrows from the people sitting around him. "You don't have to if you don't want. I can just ask her before everyone disappears to their common rooms. It would just look less suspicious for you to go over than it would for me. Even Padfoot would look less suspicious, seeing as how it's his girlfriend. I don't imagine he's going to go anywhere until he's had this meal though."

"Here, here!" Sirius said abruptly in response after having stayed silent for a curiously long period of time. It took a few seconds for everyone to realize that it was because Dumbledore had just finished his speech and food had begun to appear on the tables. They all laughed and watched as he started throwing food onto his plate while, at the same time, eating right off of the platters. It didn't take long for James to join him and soon they were both stuffing their faces.

"Oink," Alex said, watching the two swallow some of their food without even bothering to really chew it. "I don't think you two have enough food on your plates, and you're not taking big enough bites!" She exclaimed this, only to receive the pleasure of watching the two add more food to their plates and take bigger bites. "That's better, now you've got it!"

"Yes, you two look ravishingly handsome while stuffing your faces like that," Gabby remarked as she stood up and decided to go ahead and ask Liz about the confetti. Going over, she stopped beside Liz and poked her in the head. "Hey, James wants to know how you feel about confetti." She stood there, ignoring the glares from some of the Ravenclaws at the table.

"That stuff is amazing! Have you ever played with confetti, just for the hell of it? It's probably the most brilliant creation ever, besides Quidditch, of course." Liz had looked up from her plate of food to give Gabby a curious look, wondering why exactly James wanted to know.

"Okay… I'll just tell him you like it," Gabby said, laughing slightly.

"No, no, no. Tell him I _love_ it. No, I'll just tell him." Liz stood up and hollered over to the Gryffindor table, where James and Sirius were still very occupied by the food on their plates. "That stuff is amazing! I absolutely love it!" she yelled, causing James to look up and stare at her for a second. When he finally figured out what she was talking about, he smiled and nodded his head in approval before giving her a thumbs up and going back to his food. Sitting back down, Liz looked at Gabby again, "Oh, how much detention did those two get? We couldn't hear what McGonagall said over the other Ravenclaws that wouldn't stop hissing about how immature they were being.

"She gave them each a week," Gabby said, glancing over at her table. "I should probably go eat, before those two eat everything. I'll see you guys later." She gave both of her friends a quick hug before scampering back to her seat with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Good god, Peter! What are you doing? Don't tell me you've gone crazy as well." She sat down and saw that not only were James and Sirius eating like hogs, but Peter as well.

"Nope. They're having an eating contest. We've already finished dishing ourselves, so they've got the rest of the food here to finish. You better hurry and get some too if you want to eat tonight. Dessert will appear in a bit. We'll all have to dive for that before they do." Alex spoke with a huge grin on her face. It was clear that she had come up with the eating contest idea, and even conned Peter into joining them.

"Remus, why were we unfortunate enough to be stuck in Gryffindor with them, rather than Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? I'm sure you would've been fine in Ravenclaw, and the hat mentioned it for me, but I thought Gryffindor would be better for me." Gabby heaved a sigh. "At least it's fun though." She finished what was on her plate just in time for the desserts to pop up and replace what was previously on the tables. Not that much was left anyway with all the food the three boys had eaten.

"Gabby, I sometimes wonder why you're going out with such an idiot. Liz I can understand, because she actually enjoys watching this kind of stuff. So does Alex, but really now. I'd suggest smacking him upside the head, but that never seems to work." Remus sat there and put chocolate pudding and a small piece of chocolate crème pie onto his plate. It wasn't a wonder that he was so sweet with all that chocolate in his system.

"Yes, but watching them is quite entertaining. You can't deny that, Remus!" Alex chimed in quickly before muttering something into Peter's ear which sent them both into fits of laughter.

"She does have a point. When bored, watching them can be quite entertaining." Gabby was serving herself a piece of the chocolate crème pie now that Remus had put down the pie scoop. "Today it's an eating contest, tomorrow it'll be 'Who wears whipped cream boxers better?' Though I don't think Peter would willingly participate in that one." Gabby laughed slightly at the thought. Remus just smiled and looked over to see Kat and Liz staring at the other boy's as they inhaled the desserts sitting around them. Liz almost looked like she was ready to come over and join them.

About half an hour later, Gabby, Remus, Kat, and the other prefects were leading first years to the dorm rooms while the rest of the students began shoving their way through the halls, eager to get to bed. Alex and Peter were both looking drowsy and decided to go to bed since classes started the next day, but James, Sirius, and Liz all glanced at each other before running off through the corridors to an empty classroom. The three of them were obviously up to no good, and their friends all had a feeling that whatever they were up to would involve confetti. It was nearly two in the morning by the time James and Sirius had climbed in through the portrait hole, and Liz had stumbled up the stairs to the Ravenclaw dormitory. The three students were asleep only moments after climbing into their beds. The others had already gone to sleep, not bothering to wait up so that they could hear about what the three had been plotting. The school would definitely be in for a surprise the next morning when they all came down for breakfast.

* * *

_[All Harry Potter copyrights and trademarks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. All OC's and the plot of this Fan Fiction belong to me.]_


	2. Chapter Two: Day One of Many

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter trademarks and material are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I'd also like to point out that I'm well aware of the fact that Fruit Loops and Michael Jackson were not in existance at the time of the Marauders, but I chose to mention those things despite having this knowledge._

* * *

"Peter, have you seen Sirius and James this morning?" Remus asked as he entered the Gryffindor common room to find Peter sitting with Alex on the floor by the fireplace.

"No one's seen them. We asked some of the people that were out here when we woke up." Peter had a slightly confused expression on his face when he turned to look at Remus. "It's not normal for the two of them to be awake so early. We usually have to poke and prod them until they finally wake up.

"Liz isn't in bed either!" Kat exclaimed as she came in through the portrait hole, receiving a few dirty looks from some younger Gryffindor's. "Oh, don't look at me like that," she snapped at them before going over to sit on the couch. "It can't be a good thing if they're all awake and missing."

"It probably has something to do with them sneaking off last night, after dinner," Remus stated as he sat down next to Kat. "I don't suppose we could just go to breakfast and wait to see if they show up?"

"Breakfast sounds good to me," Alex said, hopping up off of the floor. "Gabby, we're going to breakfast now, come on." She spoke to her friend who had just come down the stairs and into the common room. She pulled Peter up off of the floor and then took his hand as she began to skip out of the room, telling Peter to skip with her. Kat, Remus, and Gabby all laughed and followed after them. The five of them discussed the situation of their missing friends as they headed to get breakfast. When they arrived, they heard a commotion coming from inside the Great Hall. Someone was screaming at another person and as soon as the five of them realized that the voice belonged to Liz, they ran to the doors, where a large crowd of students had gathered, and looked inside to see a mess of confetti and ink all over the place.

"Wicked," Alex said after they had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Standing in the middle of the room were James, Sirius, and Liz. The three of them were covered from head to toe in ink and confetti, just like everything around them. "How do you suppose that came about?" she asked, turning to the others.

"Something tells me Peeves overheard the three of them plotting something last night, and now they're suffering the consequence." Remus chuckled softly as he continued to look around, only to realize that their three mates were not the only ones in the Great Hall covered in the ink and confetti. Professors Slughorn and McGonagall, as well as Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and a few other early risers had apparently come into the Great Hall at a very wrong time.

"If Snape is such an early riser, why doesn't he go soak in the bathtub for a few hours, before coming to breakfast?" Gabby looked at the greasy haired sixth year with disgust.

"Look at Professor Slughorn!" Alex giggled, pointing to their Potions instructor. "He looks like he rather enjoyed being showered in ink and confetti." They all laughed, including some of the people around them that had heard what she said.

"Peeves, you pest! How dare you?" They heard Liz screeching at the little ghost who was bobbing up and down, cackling while being chastised by not just her, but McGonagall as well. "This is not funny! You ruined everything! We didn't even get to do anything! It's all your fault!" James and Sirius were both cracking up, clearly amused by what had happened. "You two stop laughing! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get ink out of hair?" Sirius stopped laughing immediately, his smile fading into a look of despair. Liz wiped some of the ink off of her face and began marching out of the hall. The two boys followed her and caught her twice when she slipped because of all the ink.

"My hair! My precious, precious hair!" Sirius was shrieking as they went down the hall. "Is it really hard to get ink out of your hair?" He turned to Liz, who simply gave him a 'drop dead' look. "Nevermind." He quickened his pace and James ran after him, both of them sliding on the floor like it was a skating rink. Liz threw her hands into the air in an exasperated manner and slipped again. Fortunately, Kat had been following them and barely managed to catch her while trying to keep a straight face.

"You know, black really is your color." Kat started laughing as Liz straightened out her robes. The ink turned bright purple as they continued walking, causing Kat to gasp. "Oh my! It's color changing ink! That's… not funny." She stopped herself from laughing too hard when seeing the look on Liz's face. "We should definitely get you out of these clothes and cleaned off before it dries."

"Really? I had no idea," Liz said sarcastically as they went up the stairs and into the Ravenclaw common room. "I'm going to take a shower, because I obviously need one again. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast when I'm done. I'm sure they'll have it cleaned up soon." She shooed Kat away and headed into the bathroom.

About an hour later, Kat looked up to see Liz walking over to sit beside her. "So, did it all come off?" she asked once Liz had taken a seat.

"Yes, fortunately it did. I had to use magic to siphon some of it off though. Is there a reason that James and Sirius still aren't back? There's no reason it should've taken them longer to get cleaned off than it did for me to." Liz was looking up and down the Gryffindor table trying to make sure she hadn't missed them amongst the many other faces. "Wait, where's Remus?" she asked before Kat could answer her first question.

"James came back about half an hour ago and pulled Remus away from the table. When he was dragging him out of here, I believe I heard him say something about Sirius being nearly in tears over his hair." Kat was grinning as she explained everything. "Sometimes, I wonder if Sirius is really a guy, with the way he gets over his hair."

"Oh, he's definitely a guy. Trust me." Liz was nodding her head as she reached for a piece of toast. Looking at Kat, she realized that her friend was staring at her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Oh, you know that's not what I meant." She smiled slightly and buttered her toast.

"Sure. If you say so," Kat said with a laugh.

"Psht. If anything hot and steamy had happened between the two of us, I'm sure everyone would know about it. Sirius can't keep his mouth shut." Liz munched on her toast and glanced over at Kat. "Have you finished eating already?"

"Yeah. We all finished eating awhile ago. We were just waiting for you three." Kat took a sip from her glass of orange juice. "There's still half an hour left until classes and Professor Flitwick is coming around to make our schedules right now. What classes are you going to take?" she asked, turning her gaze from their Head of House to Liz.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, and Astronomy," Liz replied between bites of toast. "How about you?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Muggle Studies." Kat clapped her hands together in excitement. "We'll probably have Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together. That's good. I wonder what the other's are going to take. Hopefully we'll have at least one class with everyone." She looked away from Liz and over at the Gryffindor table where Remus, Sirius, and James were all taking a seat. Sirius' hair was still rather wet, but apparently he found food much more important than his 'precious' hair. Her eyes focused back on Remus as she spoke again. "I hope Remus and I have a few classes together. If not, we won't be able to spend much time together…" Her voice trailed off as Professor Flitwick arrived to make their schedules. At the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall had reached the others and was now making their schedules as well.

After Liz and Kat both had their schedules, they stood up and strode over to the Gryffindor table. They stood a few feet away while waiting for McGonagall to finish the schedules and leave. As soon as she moved on, the two of them sat down next to the boys. "Hurry up and eat," Liz ordered when seeing that James and Sirius were taking their time to eat. "You two took longer than I did, which is pretty amazing since I take forever." She glanced at her watch to see how much time was left before classes started.

"I didn't take longer than you," James retorted, giving Liz a dirty look. "It was Padfoot that took forever."

"Shut up," Sirius snapped through a mouthful of food. "I have more hair than you, so it took longer to clean."

"You moron," Liz said, looking up from her watch. "You should've just used magic. That's probably what Remus did after you had James come and get him, right?" She received a guilty look from Sirius, who quickly turned back to his food. James laughed and Remus nodded.

"It only took a few minutes to clean it all off, but he was worried that I missed some, so he spent about twenty minutes checking his hair." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just ridiculous," Liz said as she turned to look at her boyfriend. "Your lack of trust in your dear friend has depleted your time to eat. We have fifteen minutes to get to class and none of us have any of our books with us." Everyone, except for James and Sirius, stood up while she was speaking. "Come on. Get up. Both of you." Liz pulled Sirius up and away from the table. "It's just breakfast. You can pig out at lunch, or sneak down to the kitchen during a free period."

As the group headed out of the Great Hall, Gabby asked everyone what their classes were and they stopped to exchange schedules real quick. "Looks like we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," she said after they had finished examining each other's schedules. "I guess we'll meet back up at the classroom then." As they continued their way out of the Great Hall, Gabby and Liz stopped and turned to see what James and Sirius were doing. Both of them were standing still, staring at the food on the tables while whimpering. "Oh, knock it off! You two act like your parents starved you over the summer." Gabby rolled her eyes and went to grab James. While she pulled James out of the Great Hall, Liz went over and hopped on Sirius' back.

"Gabby, dearest, could you make sure someone grabs Sirius' stuff? He's kind of busy." Liz had a slight smirk on her face as she made Sirius carry her out of the Great Hall. Gabby smiled and nodded while wandering off with the rest of her Gryffindor friends. Kat had rushed off to Ravenclaw Tower, and by the time Liz and Sirius were entering, she was leaving.

"Why the hurry?" Sirius asked as Liz climbed down and dashed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Well, unlike some people, I don't want to be late," she remarked as she exited the common room, leaving Sirius alone with a pack of glowering Ravenclaws. Fortunately, Liz was back within a couple of minutes and pulling him out of the common room and down the stairs, off in the direction of their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Outside of the classroom, they stopped beside their friends who had already arrived.

"Gabby, dear, I want to take a nap. Can't I just skip class? It's the first day and all they do is lecture us about how important our N.E.W.T.'s are. We already know they'll be difficult and they aren't until next year anyway. There's plenty of t-" James was cut off by the frown that had suddenly graced his girlfriend's face.

"Prongs, you can't afford to miss classes. Especially not the first ones." Remus heaved a sigh as Kat and Gabby both nodded in agreement.

"I dunno," Liz spoke up suddenly. "It's not like you're missing any-" The glares she quickly received from her friends, silenced her immediately. "All classes are important," she said sternly, trying to hide her sarcasm. Sirius chuckled for a second, along with James. He wrapped his arms around Liz and pulled her into a tight hug, still laughing slightly. A ray of Karma must have been shining on the two of them at the moment, because just as Sirius had wrapped his arms around Liz, Jessica and her posse arrived. The look of rage and jealousy on her face caused an uproar of laughter and fits of giggles to erupt from everyone standing there. While they were all laughing and being glared at by Jessica, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher opened the classroom doors and ordered them to take a seat. The eight of them brushed past Jessica to enter the classroom. As Alex was passing her, she took the opportunity to slip a dungbomb into Jessica's bag. No one appeared to have noticed her doing this, because they all went silently to their seats. Sirius and Liz chose the table farthest from the front of the classroom and were joined by James and Gabby. Remus, Kat, Peter, and Alex quickly claimed the table directly in front of them.

"What's that smell?" they heard Jessica ask as her and her friends were taking their seats, far away from the others.

"Oh, I don't know, but it's absolutely ghastly. It smells like it's coming from your bag, Jessica. What on earth are you keeping in there?" They all had their noses scrunched up as they looked at each other, trying to figure out what their friend had in her bag.

Liz leaned over the table. "I saw that," she whispered to Alex, who turned around with a huge grin on her face. James and Sirius were trying to muffle their laughter as they watched the girls begin to pull things out of Jessica's bag.

"That, ladies, is the smell of a dungbomb. Padfoot and I know that smell rather well, don't we?" James spoke with a smirk while looking over at the girls. "You might want to take it out into the hallway before the smell gets even worse and fills the classroom." Sirius was nodding his head in agreement. As the girls all ran, squealing, into the hallway with Jessica's bag, a loud crunch erupted from Alex. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at her, but only her friends continued to stare at her until she realized that she was being watched.

"Fruitloops," she said, showing them a small bag of fruity cereal. "They're good. Would any of you like some?" She grinned and then turned to look at Peter. "Do you like fruitloops? It just occurred to me that I've never asked you before. In fact, I don't know if any of you like them, except for Liz. I know she doesn't like them."

"I certainly do," Peter stated, smiling fondly at her and reaching over to take a couple of fruit loops. He munched on them as Kat, Remus, James, and Sirius all claimed that they hadn't tried them before. They were each handed a few to try and as soon as Sirius went to put his into his mouth, a hand swatted them onto the floor.

"Liz!" Sirius cried out and looked at his girlfriend in desperation. "Why?"

"They're dreadful," she said shortly before turning her attention to the teacher who had started taking role call.

Alex snuck some more fruitloops to Sirius while Liz wasn't paying attention and he tried them only to find that he should have listened to Liz after all. He hid his disgusted face as the Professor began to drone on about their N.E.W.T.'s, the year's curriculum, behavior that would and wouldn't be tolerated in the classroom, and many other boring things.

"Well, James was right," Liz huffed at Gabby. "This is a complete waste of time. You can't blame him for falling asleep. Sirius is passed out too! Even Kat and Peter look like they're going to nod off any minute now. If every class is like this today, I'm going to run out of parchment to doodle on." She set her quill down and looked at the random things she had drawn on the paper in front of her. Alex also had a quill in her hand and seemed to be scribbling something onto her parchment. "Can you see why she's smirking?"

Gabby was sighing as Liz rambled, but turned her attention to Alex as soon as she was asked if she could see why their friend was smirking. "No, but it appears she's also doodling," Gabby pulled out her own quill, apparently no longer able to withstand the temptation to find something entertaining to do. As she was opening her ink pot, she saw a piece of parchment fly forward and smack Alex in the head. "Liz!"

"Shh!" Liz silenced Gabby as Alex turned to find out why a wad of parchment had just smacked her in the head. "Hey, why are you smirking?"

Liz's question seemed to surprise Alex, as if she wasn't expecting anyone to notice that she was smirking. "Well isn't it obvious? The professor looks exactly like that one American singer; Michael Jackson. He even sounds like him. Maybe I should ask him to sing a few notes for us." Everyone quickly covered their mouths to muffle the laughter that began as soon as Alex raised her hand. "Sir, could you sing us a song?" she asked when he looked over and saw her hand raised. The professor looked extremely confused, which just caused everyone in the classroom to start laughing along with the others.

As soon as everyone had calmed down, they let the professor get on with his speech. They sat through an hour and fifteen minutes worth of nonsense about tests that wouldn't occur until next year. They were all pleased with his explanation of some of the things they would be studying that year though, and it made up for a few minutes of the N.E.W.T's speech. When the bell rang for the end of that class, everyone rushed out of the classroom. The eight friends didn't stay together for very long before Gabby decided to shut James up by taking him to the kitchen to get food. Sirius' eyes lit up as he watched the two of them leave. He turned his gaze to Liz and gave her a pitiful look. "Oh, alright!" she took his hand and followed after Gabby and James.

"Peter, let's go play a game of Exploding Snaps!" Alex began to skip towards the Gryffindor common room, Peter right behind her.

Remus looked at Kat and shrugged. "To the library, I guess." He took her hand and the two of them walked towards the library. As they were passing a small closet, Kat suddenly gave his arm a tug and pulled him into it with her. That was the last time anyone saw them for nearly twenty minutes. It was just their luck that when they finally exited the closet, looking extremely disheveled, Liz and Sirius happened to go walking by. If they had noticed the time just a minute later, they would've escaped the wolf whistles that they earned from both of their friends. Both of their faces heated up with blushes and they tried to quickly walk away in order to head towards the Ancient Runes classroom.

"Nice going Moony!" Sirius hollered after the two as Liz giggled in an oddly girlish manner. When Kat and Remus had disappeared up a flight of stairs, Sirius turned and gave his girlfriend an odd look. "Uhm, why are you gigg-"

"Hurry! I'm going to be late for Divination!" Liz interrupted him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the corridors and up the many stairs to the Divination classroom. Panting, the two of them stood there for a few seconds before Liz put her hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Don't cause too much trouble without me," she ordered, a mischievous glow in her eyes. She pecked him on the side of the cheek and hurried up the ladder and into the classroom. While Sirius wandered back down the stairs, Liz went and took her seat beside Alex and Peter who had kindly saved her a spot. They were located in the center of the classroom, not too far from the front so they could still see their professor through the smoke, but not too far from the back that they would be targeted for the Daily Doom. Liz had entitled their professor's daily prophecies of misfortune for a student, the Daily Doom, and it had seemed to stick with everyone that took Divination.

While a student in Divination was being informed of the unfortunate accident that would kill their family owl, Gabby was sitting in Ancient Runes wondering where Kat and Remus were. Just when she was starting to worry that they would be late, the two of them entered the room and hurried over to the seats beside her. The bell rang just seconds later.

"I'm just dying to know what you two were up to during morning break!" Gabby exclaimed when noticing the disheveled state of their hair and robes. Remus, who was still red from their encounter with Liz and Sirius, practically turned into a tomato, while Kat's cheeks flared up again. "Ah, no need to tell me. Your faces," she paused and evaluated them. "Faces, robes, and hair all give it away." She giggled at the two, who had both managed to turn a bit darker red.

"Can you… Well, never mind. I was going to ask you to keep this from everyone, but Sirius and Liz saw us already. By lunch, everyone's going to be whispering about 'Remus and that girl' snogging during morning break." She heaved a sigh. "It's not that big of a deal though, right? I mean, it's normal…" Kat was trying desperately to defend herself, despite the fact that Gabby wasn't making any accusations against them.

"Look, I was just messing with you two. Everyone is glad you two are together, except for some of Remus' die hard fans. It would be hypocritical of me to say snogging was wrong, because James and I do it all the time. I think we all know that Sirius and Liz do it more than anyone, so you should've just told them to mind their own business." Gabby seemed to want to say more, but the Professor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, so she stayed quiet. As everyone else in the room quieted down, Kat shot Remus a look that clearly said, 'Why couldn't we have been fortunate enough to run into her instead of Sirius and Liz?' Remus shrugged and they both turned to their professor. Just like their previous class, they spent the next hour and fifteen minutes being lectured about the dreadful N.E.W.T.'s and how important they were. All three of them listened intently, because they, unlike some of the others in their group of friends, actually cared about their classes and getting good marks. Everyone around them had begun chatting after a mere fifteen minutes of their Professor's speech. By the end of the class, half the class had fallen asleep and the other half had been passing notes and whispering to each other.

As the bell rang, dismissing the classes, Gabby, Kat, and Remus stood up and left the classroom to head towards the Great Hall for lunch. They were a bit surprised that they didn't run into any of their friends on the way there, but assumed that they were already sitting at their tables, eating. The morning had been rather crazy, and as they entered the Great Hall, they could sense that the afternoon and evening were just as likely to be the same way.


End file.
